minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
11
Winden was under attack. The CSL dispatched us, a group of soldiers specially trained to deal with fending off sieges. When we arrived at the site, I smelled smoke. Something was burning, and I'm pretty sure zombies can't use torches. There was definitely zombies, but also Nethermen, those evil-looking creepy tall guys. They must have been the cause of the fire. "Need some help over here!" Yelled Cody, the leader of the League. He looked sweaty and tired, but uninjured. "I'll provide support!" He yelled. "Go and kill those Nethermen! Zombies are bad enough, but with those guys here we won't make it!" "Alright!" I yelled back. It would be good to be back in the heat of battle. When I die, I plan to do it in combat. Looking at those Nethermen reminded me of when I was a young boy. I was bored, so I went into the attic to look for something to do. It was very dark. I was a bit creeped out, but I grabbed an old Music Disc on the way out. Its label read, "11". I put in the player, and immediately was scared. It was the sound of someone running, running away from something. I didn't dare to guess what. Right when the person in the tape seemed the most scared, the disc stopped. I took the disc and threw it in the river. I never wanted to see it again. Breathing hard, I went and found my mother and asked her if I could go out in the town. She looked at me strangely, but said yes. I still remember that disc to this day. "Ah!" I shouted. I was absorbed in my memories. I shook it off, screamed a battle cry and ran towards one of the Nethermen. It opened its mouth and started shaking, and ran at me as well. It had a Blaze Sword, a rare type of weapon found only in the Nether. It hit me with that, I would be dead. I remembered my routine. Backstep, dodge left, duck, thrust, forward step and slice. The Netherman's head fell to the ground, it's body still standing. I should have felt exhilarated, but instead I just remembered 11. I went on to the next one. Thrust, duck, parry, lock blades, push it back- wait, what's that soldier doing over there? NO WAIT- "umph" I grunted, the Netherman having solidly punched me in the gut while I was distracted. Everything seemed bright and over saturated. The Netherman was coming in for the coup de grace when I rolled out of the way. I jumped up and stabbed the Netherman through the side while it was distracted. "You alright?" One of the soldiers asked. "Never been better!" I replied. I grinned. "You'll get used to it! Trust me!" The soldier saluted and ran off. I looked for the last Netherman. I saw it off in the distance. I think it saw me too, as it stared right at me. "Hello!" I yelled over to it. "How's your day been?" It snarled and charged. It came up to parry me when I saw something reflected in it's eyes. I looked down, and a sword blade had pierced my chest. "Oh." I whispered. "That's not good. "Sorry." Said a voice from behind me. "But you need to go." I saw the person looked like a normal guard. Then, I fell on my side an went to sleep. And all I heard was 11. Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:CSL Category:Minecraftia